


Say it ain't so

by Chan_redd



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_redd/pseuds/Chan_redd
Summary: Set after Dean walks in on Jonas and Mitch and cockblocks the kiss we were all waiting for.





	Say it ain't so

“I just found Mitch Mueller and Jonas in a… compromising position.”

Sue looked up from the shirt she was mending, raising an eyebrow as she pulled the thread to create a careful stitch in the fabric.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Sue noticed the distressed look on her husband’s face and sighed before putting down her work.

“Dean, honey. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Marcus.” She soothed, rubbing at his shoulders.

“I should have known. I could have taught him self-defence techniques or signed him up for some classes or, God, spoken to the school at least.” Dean said, his shoulders tense despite Sue’s soothing manoeuvres. “What if the same thing happens to Jonas? He doesn’t communicate with us, he probably won’t come out to us even after I just walked in on him and another boy. He definitely won’t come to us if someone begins to bully him.”

Sue tugged at Dean’s hand and made him sit on the couch next to her, softly brushing her fingers over his knuckles as her eyes turned glassy with tears.

“Marcus was so, so emotionally broken when he got to us, Dean. We tried as hard as we could but we couldn’t help him fight his inner demons. His suicide was not your fault. It was the fault of his abusive parents, the close-minded bullies, and the terrible teachers who chose to look away while he was hurt.”

She breathed in deeply, willing her tears not to fall in case one of the kids walked into the room. She hated it when they saw her cry.

“Jonas is a happy boy. And he has Sidney, and us. And even Mitch Mueller, who seems very protective of our Jonas. He’s safe, Dean.”

“Well I’m still imposing a strict curfew. Mitch can’t look after him all the time.” He got up to walk out of the room. “Sue… if he tries talking to you about this, you let me know okay? I want him to know that he can talk to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of fanfiction in years! I'm getting so old!  
> i had this idea randomly while making dinner last night and wanted to post it so that i could hear what you guys thought of the possibility of Dean Wagner having a soul.


End file.
